Teh Manis
by Sir Launcelot
Summary: Siapa sangka segelas teh manis saja akan seenak ini? FF dengan tema yang telat.


Warning: OOC, terselip meme, humor ala kadarnya.

Disclaimer: GS/D bukan punya saya. Kalo saya yang punya Rey pasti masih hidup dan Athrun-Cagalli balikan dengan jelas dan gak cuman di_hint_ aja.

* * *

Menjadi mahasiswa akhir yang sedang menghadapi skripsi bukanlah hal yang mudah, tapi Athrun seratus persen yakin menjadi mahasiswa akhir yang tengah mengerjakan skripsi di bulan puasa adalah hal yang paling menguji kesabaran, apalagi di negara tropis seperti Orb dengan pilihan cuaca terbatas: antara panas atau hujan. Sayangnya bulan Ramadhan tahun ini sedang berada di musim kemarau. Ah, tapi apalah arti musim di kota besar seperti Onogoro yang selalu terasa panas ini.

Dengan langkah gontai Athrun berjalan menuju warung Mie Ayam yang lumayan terkenal di dekat Kosnya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, masih 30 menit lagi sebelum waktu berbuka puasa, tapi seperti biasa warung itu sudah cukup ramai. Athrun duduk di satu-satunya meja yang masih kosong, tidak enakan duduk dan mengganggu orang jika dia bergabung di meja lainnya.

Setelah memesan satu porsi mie ayam dan segelas jeruk hangat manis untuk menu berbuka, mata Athrun terpaku pada lembaran Bab IV nya yang kini penuh coretan tak terbaca Pak Rau, dosen pembimbingnya. Athrun menghela nafas mengingat perjuangannnya sedari pagi demi mendapatkan persetujuan sang dosen.

Bangun sejam sebelum waktu janji konsultasi akibat lembur berhari-hari, Athrun harus menahan umpatan ketika mendapati kamar mandi sedang dihuni Dearka yang sedang hobby bersemedi sambil konser dadakan di kamar mandi. Andai itu bukan bulan puasa, seisi kebun binatang pasti sudah terabsen satu-persatu karena temannya yang kelewat santai dan kelewat tidak peka itu. Yzak yang juga menghadapi dilema yang sama tidak tanggung-tanggung sudah mengumpat dalam 5 bahasa. Tapi mengingat itu Yzak, Athrun yakin dalam pikiran mahasiswa HI satu itu hal tersebut sudah terhitung menahan diri.

Setelah itu Athrun harus berjalan kesana kemari mencari Pak Rau yang ternyata harus mengurus berkas Perjalanan Dinas ke PLANT di gedung Rektorat yang berada di Kampus yang berbeda dengan lokasi Fakultas mereka. Jika saja motor Athrun tidak masuk bengkel gara-gara Dearka, semua ini tidak akan menjadi terlalu rumit. Tapi apa daya Athrun harus naik dan menunggu _shuttle bus_ antar kampus yang selalu beroprasi tiap setengah jam. Setidaknya ada AC yang bisa meringankan udara Onogoro yang keterlaluan panasnya ini.

Kesialan Athrun tidak berhenti pada itu saja, sesampainya di gedung Rektorat, Athrun mendapat pesan dari Pak Rau bahwa beliau sudah kembali ke Fakultas karena ternyata urusannya lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan.

Ingin rasanya Athrun berkata kotor.

Athrun sering kesal dan takjub dengan kemampuan alami dosen yang bagaikan Avatar: ketika dunia (mahasiswa) membutuhkannya, dia menghilang. Kira pun mengalami hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Bu Erica pergi ke Australia sampai minggu depan." Keluh Kira dengan wajah yang tak kalah lesuhnya dengan wajah Athrun. "Bayangin, Ath! Cuman butuh tanda tangan pembimbing aja buat sidang skripsi! Mana Kepala Departemen juga Bu Erica lagi!"

Athrun menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya dengan penuh simpati. Dalam hati dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena merasa senang memiliki teman sependeritaan. _What can he say? Misery loves company, after all._

(Dan setidaknya Kira tidak akan mendahuluinya mendaftar sidang)

Capek-capek mengejar dosen, ketika bertemu malah terhalang jam mengajar Pak Rau yang harus pergi ke kelas jam 1 siang. Alhasil Athrun terpaksa nongkrong di tempat diskusi di depan Departemen sambil mengerjakan Bab V-nya yang berisi Kesimpulan dan Saran. Sebenarnya Athrun bisa saja menunggu di Perpustakaan Kampus yang super PW dan dipenuhi AC dengan suasana menyenangkan, tapi apa daya Athrun takut diserobot mahasiswa lain yang haus konsul baik itu konsul proposal skripsi, skripsi, atau proyek tugas.

Seperti yang dikatakan pepatah (yang mungkin bukan pepatah), pengalaman adalah guru terbaik.

Sambil sibuk mengawasi jam, laptop, dan juga adik angkatan yang ikut curi-curi pandang ke pintu Departemen, Athrun mengetik bagian saran terlebih dahulu karena bagian kesimpulan masih tergantung pada nasib bab IV-nya yang akan ia serahkan nanti.

"_Saran, apa ya? Apa boleh menulis saran 'jangan mengambil topik skripsi ini demi kesehatan anda?_'" pikir Athrun mulai error dikarenakan menahan lapar dan dahaga di bulan puasa serta suhu terik Onogoro yang tak pandang bulu.

Baru pada pukul 03.40 setelah ashar Athrun bertemu dengan Dosen Pembimbing (tak) tercinta.

Sejak kapan konsultasi ke dosen saja sesusah mendapatkan_ Infinity Stones_?

_"You know nothing, Jon Snow_." Pikir Athrun dengan randomnya. Tapi dipikir-pikir Jon Snow memang tidak perlu mengerjakan skripsi apalagi kesana kemari mengejar dosen, jadi tak heran dia tak tahu apa-apa.

(Sekedar informasi, Athrun bukanlah orang yang serandom itu. Athrun sebenarnya adalah tipe anak yang pendiam dan serius dan kadang sering bimbang, apalagi jika ditanya mau makan apa. Semua ini hanyalah efek samping mengerjakan skripsi semata, dan juga galau karena harus puasa streaming Game of Thrones di HBO demi menyelesaikan skripsi. Padahal dia sama sekali belum nonton season 6.)

* * *

Athrun mengehela nafas lagi ketika mengingat ketidakberuntungannya hari ini. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir mayoritas itu adalah salah Dearka. Tidak tahukah temannya itu betapa menyiksanya berjalan kaki di siang bolong di Onogoro tanpa bantuan kendaraan? Sudah begitu Athrun sakit tenggorokan pula. Tidak ada hubungannya, tapi tetap saja menambah cobaan.

"Err… Permisi, boleh duduk sini, nggak? Meja lainnya penuh semua." Lamunan Athrun terbuyarkan oleh suara feminin yang menyapa telinganya dan ketika matanya melihat gadis berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum canggung di depannya, Athrun terkesima.

'_Apakah aku tiba-tiba masuk ke Game of Thrones dan bertemu Daenerys Targaryen?_' pikirnya sambil mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan gadis itu. Si gadis tersenyum lega dan meletakkan tas plastik yang pastinya berisi takjilan di atas meja. Gadis itu sudah pasti bukan Dany apalagi Emilia Clarke yang nyasar. Rambut pirang sebahunya terlihat seperti emas, dan meskipun dia hanya memakai baju kasual berupa jeans dan kemeja kotak-kotak yang tidak dikancingkan dan juga tank top merah yang agak ketat, dia terlihat cantik dan sexy.

Athrun langsung ingin menampar diri sendiri ketika sadar apa yang ia pikirkan. _Athrun, ingat, ini bulan puasa. Mata harus dijaga, pikiran juga dijaga._ Ia berusaha menasehati dirinya sendiri.

Seketika tenggorokannya yang memang agak sakit tiba-tiba terasa kering. Secara refleks dia melirik jam untuk melihat seberapa lama lagi hingga waktu berbuka tiba.

5 menit.

"Ini mas, mbak, pesanannya." Dan benar saja, makanan yang memang sengaja disajikan beberapa menit sebelum berbuka bagi yang berpuasa (mungkin agar tidak terlalu tergoda) telah datang. Si ibu paruh baya yang adalah istri pemilik warung menyajikan dua porsi mie ayam dan juga segelas teh manis hangat di meja mereka.

Athrun segera melihat ada yang janggal.

"Bu, maaf, jeruk manis saya mana ya?" tanya Athrun sesopan mungkin.

"Eh, tadi Masnya pesen jeruk juga?" si ibu terlihat kebingungan. "Maaf, ya, Mas, ini rame banget warungnya jadi kelupaan. Sebentar Ibu pesankan lagi."

"Terimakasih, Bu."

Athrun lagi-lagi menghela nafas lelah. Seharusnya ia sudah menduga kesialannya tidak berhenti begitu saja. Sambil menunggu dia menuangkan kecap dan saus di mie ayamnya, diam-diam menatap horror pada jumlah sambal yang dimasukkan si gadis cantik pada mangkuk mienya sendiri. Tenggorokan Athrun langsung terasa semakin sakit membayangkan harus memakan semangkuk sambal dengan mie ayam tersebut.

Athrun seketika teringat Kira yang juga suka makanan pedas.

"Mbaknya suka pedes, ya?" tanya Athrun iseng.

"Haha… iya. Sekeluarga emang suka pedes semua." Aku si gadis berambut pirang tersebut. "Masnya gak suka pedes?"

Athrun tiba-tiba merasa gengsi jika harus mengaku dia tidak terlalu suka pedas sehingga berusaha mengkambing-hitamkan itu pada penyakitnya. "Lagi sakit tenggorokan. Jadi gak makan pedes dulu."

"Oh. Cepet sembuh, ya, Mas." Ucapnya dengan senyum tulus yang sangat ramah. Terlihat sekali gadis ini adalah tipe gadis yang supel dan mudah akrab dengan orang lain.

Waktu berbuka yang ditunggu pun tiba, namun jeruk hangat yang ditunggu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Apalah daya warung semakin ramai, kemungkinan besar si Ibu lupa lagi dengan pesanannya. Terpaksa Athrun harus berbuka dengan kuah mie terlebih dahulu. Tapi belum sempat menyendokkan kuah ke mulutnya, segelas teh manis muncul dihadapannya.

Dia pun menoleh ke gadis pirang itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kamu minum teh ku dulu aja," ucap si pirang menjawab pertanyaan tersirat Athrun.

"Kamu buka puasanya gimana?"

"Gak apa, aku sebenernya beli air mineral dingin tadi, cuman kelupaan aja jadinya pesen minum lagi." Dan benar saja, dia mengeluarkan air mineral dingin dari tas kresek yang dibawanya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Tuh kan, ada. Kamu minum aja tehnya, lagian tenggorokanmu kan lagi sakit."

"Beneran, nih?" tanya Athrun lagi memastikan.

"Iya." Ucap gadis itu sambil tertawa. "Pasti hamster di kepalamu capek banget kalo soal sepele gini aja sampai dipikirin banget."

Athrun ikut tertawa membayangkan ada hamster kecil di kepalanya yang ngos-ngosan karena selalu dipaksa kerja rodi oleh Athrun.

"Thanks, ya." Ucapnya sebelum meminum teh hangat yang entah kenapa terasa lebih enak daripada biasanya itu. Mungkin ini gara-gara rasa lelahnya setelah berpetualang mencari Pak Rau sambil puasa.

"No prob."

Atau mungkin gara-gara senyum indah gadis pirang didepannya ini yang telah berbaik hati membagikan teh hangatnya pada Athrun.

* * *

Athrun berjalan pulang ke kosnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar, terutama jika mengingat kejadian tadi. Sayang sekali Athrun lupa menanyakan nama gadis itu. _Semoga kita ketemu lagi_. Pikirnya sambil menatap langit kelabu Onogoro. _Dan semoga jodoh_.

Athrun membuka pagar kosnya dan dapat dilihatnya sepeda motor milik Kira telah terparkir di halaman. Saat dia melirik ke ruang tamu, dapat dilihatnya Kira sedang berbincang dengan seseorang.

"Oy, Athrun!" sapa Kira sambil melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan Athrun untuk menghampirinya. Athrun berjalan menuju sahabatnya itu dan matanya seketika melebar melihat gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang memakai jeans, kemeja dan tank top merah yang tadi ditemuinya di warung mie ayam.

"Athrun, ini kembaranku, Cagalli." Kira dengan cengiran lebar memperkenalkan mereka berdua. "Callie, ini sahabatku, Athrun."

Athrun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Cagalli, yang juga disambut dengan uluran tangan dari Cagalli. Mereka tersenyum ke satu sama lain.

"Athrun."

"Cagalli."

* * *

A.N:

Haha... hallo semua, bukannya nyelesaiin apa update ff saya yang lain, saya malah bikin ff yang sebenernya temanya udah lewat banget. Ini bagian skripsinya terinspirasi dari pengalaman sendiri dan omongan temen yang suka menjuluki dosen sebagai Avatar dari Avatar: the Legend of Aang. Bagian teh manisnya dari pengalaman sendiri sih, dan kurang lebih sama msekippun daripada teh manis saya diberi pudding susu oleh mbak-mbak baik hati nan peka tersebut. Wahai mbak-mbak, saya tak akan lupa kebaikan kalian meskipun jelas akan lupa wajahnya (lol).

Udah lama gak nulis pake bahasa Indonesia, semoga gak nyeleneh dan aneh ya. Ini gara-gara kebiasaan nulis ide di buku dan karena gak mau ada yang baca saya nulisnya pake bahasa Inggris dan akhirnya jadi kebiasaan.

Anyways, terimakasih sudah membaca FF puasa disaat sedang menjelang Hari Raya Kurban ini :)))


End file.
